


Бей в барабаны

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Uccello_Spreo



Series: R-Nc17 мини [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: Себастиан проснулся среди ночи. И что теперь?





	Бей в барабаны

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Бей в барабаны  
>  **Автор:** fandom Evanstan &Co 2018  
>  **Бета:** fandom Evanstan &Co 2018  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1158  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Себастиан Стэн/Крис Эванс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP, ER  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Предупреждения:** [MORE=спойлерно]римминг, сомнофилия[/MORE]  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Себастиан проснулся среди ночи. И что теперь?

Себастиан открывает глаза и тут же щурится, моментально поняв, что его разбудило — яркая круглая луна, заглядывающая в окно спальни, такая серебристо-белая и большая, что дотянулся бы, если бы не так хотел спать. Он с подавленным стоном укладывается на другой бок, подминает подушку под себя, затем приподнимается на локте и взбивает ее, переворачивает другой стороной и падает щекой на прохладный, чуть скользкий сатин. Крис даже не шевелится, ничем не потревоженный, и Себастиан раздраженно фыркает — Эванс может спать где угодно, его вырубает только на раз-два, стоит только коснуться подушки его лохматой голове, а о том, чтобы он проснулся из-за лупящего в лицо лунного света, и речи идти не могло. Хоть в тарелки бей и на барабанах стучи...

Себастиан недолго пырится в затылок Криса, разглядывает короткие тонкие волоски, топорщащиеся в разные стороны. Кое-где прядки приподняты, а где-то — примяты, и Себастиан тянется рукой пригладить. Пальцы дотрагиваются до волос, он разравнивает их, укладывает, как нужно, и Крис шумно выдыхает, бормочет что-то совсем неразборчиво. Себастиан ухмыляется и щекочет его за ухом, но — ничего. Крис спит, спит, как убитый, а Себастиан, кажется, совсем разгулялся.

Он закрывает глаза, так и оставив руку на подушке Криса, около его шеи, и чувствует тепло, исходящее от нее. Крис тихо дышит, и это практически начинает его убаюкивать, и вот вроде бы глаза и слипаются, но Себастиан тут же распахивает их, осознав, что его организму очень нужно отлить. Гневно откинув одеяло, он выбирается из постели, опускает ноги на шершавый и теплый пол. Луна все еще любопытствует и смотрит в их спальню, и пара метров до ванной комнаты освещены почти как днем, так что Себастиан шуршит стопами по ковру, шелкает дверью и вскоре возвращается обратно, уверенный, что прямо сейчас ляжет и обязательно заснет до самого утра.

Но как бы не так.

Он замирает у кровати, потому что Крис лежит на животе, едва прикрытый простыней, накинутой на ягодицы так высоко, что видно темнеющую промежность. Его правая нога согнута в колене, левая выпрямлена, отведена назад, он обнимает подушку и даже не подозревает, что Себастиан разглядывает его бесстыдно и жадно. Он глядит туда — в место под ягодицами, переходящее в тяжелые яйца, сейчас лежащие по обе стороны от мягкого члена, накрытого тонкой нежной кожей мошонки. Крис спит голый — Себастиан проглатывает набежавшую слюну, – Крис спит чистый. Себастиан наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть получше, забирается на матрас — Крис немного покачивается, но больше ничего не происходит — и подползает к нему медленно, осторожно, внимательно выбирая место, куда поставить руку. Луна светит прямо на кровать, и выбеленный прямоугольник лежит на пояснице Криса, попадая и на бедра, и Себастиану очень нравится, что подсвечена именно нужная ему часть.

Он осторожно поднимает простыню, укладывает ее сбоку, сам укладывается точно между раскинутых ног Криса и жадными подрагивающими пальцами раздвигает его ягодицы, открывая себе прекрасный вид на стянутый, немного припухший анус. Вокруг него есть редкие темные волоски, и Себастиан разглаживает их по коже, чтобы не мешали. Медлит, приблизив лицо и нависнув над задом, и затем решительно опускается ниже, ввинчиваясь кончиком языка внутрь. Крис даже не дергается — спит, и пусть пока спит. Себастиан ухмыляется, думая, что это разгоняющий кровь вызов — разбудить его таким способом, и почти злорадно засовывает язык ему в задницу, сминая пальцами крепкие ягодицы. Да, останутся следы. Да, ему нравится эта мысль.

Он широким, долгим движением проводит языком по коже от мошонки до ануса, поднимается над ним, щекочет кончиком кожицу сверху и снова погружается внутрь, всасывая в рот мягкие, растревоженные складки. Он оглаживает их, растирает, разминает, напрягая и расслабляя язык, и так же ритмично сжимает и разжимает пальцы, стискивающие зад Криса. Себастиан убирает одну руку, опускает ее ниже и берет член, начавший наливаться и твердеть. Растирает его, дрочит по нежной коже, напускает на него слюны, чтобы скользило лучше. Крис отклячивает зад и сладко выдыхает в подушку, сминает в кулаке наволочку и успокаивается, но Себастиан — нет, Себастиан только вошел во вкус. Он подается вперед, напирая сильнее, чтобы быть еще ближе. Касается носом расселины, целуя Криса прямо туда, и его самого почти трясет от того, что он делает, от того, какой доступный Крис, от того, что он не знает, как тот может отреагировать на происходящее. Ему и страшно, и хорошо, адреналин лупит по голове, и он закрывает глаза, зажмуривается, ввинчиваясь, впиваясь в мягкую податливую плоть, скользкую от слюны и растягивающуюся вокруг. Кольцо ануса обхватывает плотно, и Себастиан лижет его изнутри, подцепляя на кончик языка, всасывает в рот, прихватывает губами — осторожно, чутко, и помогает себе пальцем, заменяя им язык. Вводит его в расслабленный анус, оттягивает мышцы вниз, чтобы видеть темнеющее, словно бездонное нутро, и снова целует — туда, проникая языком так глубоко, как может.

И вот тут-то Крис и просыпается. Его ноги вздрагивают вокруг Себастиана, его зажимает между сведенных бедер, и Крис спросонья пытается выкрутиться, приподнимается на локтях — Себастиан, не отвлекающийся от дела, видит над собой поднявшуюся гору — и хрипло шепчет:

– Себ? Что ты... О-о-о-о, – гортанно стонет Крис, роняя голову, когда Себастиан давит пальцем на простату. Себастиан ухмыляется прямо ему в зад, и жаль, что Крис этого не увидит.

Он сжимает пальцами тугой напряженный член, тяжелый, влажный от натекшей слюны. Горячая бархатистая кожа так и просит ласки, и кто Себастиан такой, чтобы отказывать члену Криса Эванса? Он крепче сводит ладонь, и Крис отзывается коротким стоном. Себастиана разрывает: он хочет взять в рот, хочет эту тяжесть на язык, чтобы губы растянулись вокруг крепкого чуть изогнутого влево ствола. Хочет, чтобы Крис стиснул его волосы в руке и натянул на свой член, но раскрытый, разлизанный анус тоже так и манит, так и просит языка. Себастиана почти колотит — он, как может из позы, наяривает рукой по стволу, выкручивая ладонь на головке и выжимая из Криса стоны, и трахает его языком. И Крис просто переходит на долгий протяжный вой.

Твердые сильные бедра по бокам Себастиана напрягаются, сдавливая его плечи, и он понимает, что Крис близок. Не останавливаясь, Себастиан наоборот ускоряется, и рука на члене уже занемела, двигать ею уже неприятно. Он старается из последних сил, хотя язык тоже почти потерял чувствительность. Крис взвивается над кроватью, дергая на себя простыню так, что та к чертям сдирается с матраса, и кончает, спуская прямо в ладонь Себастиана. Он целует анус Криса и падает щекой ему на ягодицу, чувствуя прекрасное, восхитительное бессилие. На простыне под ним расплывается пятно от его собственной спермы, и им совершенно точно нужно поменять белье, но нет, как-нибудь потом. Себастиан кое-как вытирает руку, совсем не собираясь возвращаться на свою подушку – и так замечательно лежит и уже почти засыпает. Но Крис хватает его за руки и тащит на себя, укладывая на своей стороне, обхватывает руками и ногами и, уткнувшись носом в ключицу, просто. Проваливается. В сон.

Вот же чертов сукин сын.

Себастиан хотел бы разозлиться, да сил не осталось — оргазм вымыл из него бодрость, и сон наваливается невыносимо тяжелым телом.

В конце концов, думает Себастиан, его римминг превзошел все барабаны и хлопушки.

А это значит, что он лучше всех.

И луна может светить в окно сколько угодно — тень обнимающего его Криса закрывает ее, даря Себастиану желанную темноту.

Но в следующий раз можно попросту задернуть шторы.  



End file.
